


My Hero

by sangster007



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangster007/pseuds/sangster007
Summary: Max做好了赴死的准备，而Charles不想再失去任何人。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

我们为什么会在末日里相爱？  
死亡紧扼住我们的咽喉，人们每一天都在祈求明天的到来。生存是这个时代仅存的命题。  
但我仍旧爱上你，你像寒冬长夜里的一点烛光，是诺亚方舟上唯一的温暖。  
你给我勇气，让我不惧生死。  
你让我对生活有所留恋，也让我对没有我的世界仍旧心怀爱意。  
所以，亲爱的，这是我愿意以我的生命换取的，献给你的未来。

1

他是在一个风雨飘摇的日子来到基地的。  
他始终记得那天的光景。香港的气候黏湿，海风腥咸，四周的空气像防水性能良好的雨衣一样紧紧贴在他裸露的肌肤上。他的汗水浸透了发带和厚重的飞行员夹克，他为此有些恼恨，觉得自己在亚热带半岛的气候面前打了场败仗，狼狈不堪。  
直升机轰鸣着降落在停机坪上。基地里的工作人员目不斜视地继续着手头的工作，几个人零星地站在基地大门前，几乎没有人看得出他们是迎接来客的队伍。螺旋桨带起的强风吹起他的衣襟，他感觉他就像一只鼓胀的气球，随时可以飘向天空。  
地勤指挥直升机停到了正确的位置。他拎着自己少得可怜的行李走下来，环视周围，感到自己把灵魂落在了加勒比海的海底。他已经习惯了在充斥着绝望的环境中忍耐自己的恐惧和愤怒，他是滚烫的钢水，却落在了一朵云上。香港基地看起来过于平和，这令他不安，难道这样的平和不会磋磨掉这里的人战斗的决心吗？他不敢承认，他远离一切的安逸和美好太久了，以致于他已经无法坦然地享受这样的生活。  
直升机的噪音令他心烦意乱。他还没能走出几步，Gasly就已经跑到了他的面前，一把抱住了他。  
“Charles，”Gasly紧紧地拥着他，用法语在他耳边低语。他的眼睛几乎一瞬间就被熟悉的语调烘热了，他该死的想念关于家乡的一切。“Charles，我很想念你。对于Jules和你父亲的事我很抱歉。”  
他眼里的光在提及Jules和父亲的时候又黯淡下来，一块绿色珠宝蒙了尘。这是避无可避的伤痛，他总不能钻到玻璃罩子里，装作一切糟糕的事都没有发生过。曾经Jules和父亲是他漂泊不定的灵魂的皈依之处，他受伤后下意识寻求庇护的避风港。现在他失去他们了，他得学会赤裸地接受命运给予他的一切。他有着超乎常人的坚强意志，但这些仍旧反复鞭挞着他的心，让他在深夜里低低地哭泣。他还是没有办法做到像那些机甲一样坚硬。  
他抬手拍拍Gasly的肩膀，假装自己是更释然的那一个。Gasly放开他，退回到一个舒适的距离。Charles不好意思地垂着眼，试图遮掩自己洇红的眼角。所幸天空中飘着的小雨不会让他湿润的睫毛引起怀疑。  
“新的开始。”Charles露出一个迷人的微笑。其实他对Gasly不必逞强，因为他一眼就能看穿他的微笑与以前的有什么不同。他们从小一起长大，一起进入猎人学院，一起训练。那双看起来如同唱诗班儿童般纯洁的双眼里早就失去了从前那种任何困境都浇不灭的快乐，剩下的只有被生活伤害过无数次之后的疲惫和无奈。  
千万句安慰的话涌到嘴边，最后化作一声轻轻的叹息，Gasly低下头，拇指摩挲着嘴唇，头一次感到言语的无力。他们都是一样的人，Charles的遭遇未必不会成为他命书中的一部分。如果今时今日他们的境遇调转，Gasly不会想听那些糊弄人的场面话。  
“利马陷落了，是吗？”  
Gasly让开一个身位，好让他看清楚开口说话的是谁。Max抱臂站在理他们两三英尺的地方，Charles清楚那是一个防备的姿势。他花了一些时间才在巨大的噪声中理解他在说什么。他简单地点点头。  
他认识Max，从猎人学院时期起他们就是针锋相对的关系，或许这种敌意来自他们之间不健康的竞争。在几个虚妄的梦境里，他和Max也曾有成为朋友的可能。但在现实里他们就是互相挑衅，巴不得看到对方气的跳脚。现在他没有力气再去处理一份糟糕的关系，所以他尽力克制对昔日对手的敌意。  
“所以你就这样逃跑了？扔下你的机甲和搭档？”  
Charles瞬间就被激怒了。上一秒的他肯定想不到自己疲惫的灵魂和躯体还能够承载如此剧烈的情感波动。“你没资格说这些！”他不顾Gasly的阻拦，一把抓住Max的领口。  
Gasly试图把Charles拉开，一个看起来年纪很轻的男孩显然站在Max一边，想要把Max的衣服从Charles手下解救出来。几个年轻的男孩纷纷走过来围成一圈，将他们与其他人隔离开来。  
“别这样。在基地里打架是要受处分的。”一个男孩低吼道。  
Charles认出了他，是猎人学院的同期生Alex。他轻蔑地笑了一声，“那又怎么样？是你们的人非要我过来不可。如果他们要处分我，那就来啊，最坏的结果不过就是被从这里赶出去而已。”  
“你就是个逃兵。”Max盯着他，双眼像捕食的猎豹一样凶戾，嘟起的嘴唇却好像是他受了委屈。  
“别逼我动手揍你。”Charles贴近他，鼻尖对着鼻尖，嘴里“嘶嘶”发出威胁。  
“来呀。”Max突然笑了起来，“我也很想看看你到底长进了多少，手下败将？还记得你在被我揍趴下之后在更衣室里偷偷地哭吗？”  
“你他妈——”Charles发誓有那么几秒他真的想挥出他的拳头，但一个人按住Max，用力将他推后，“够了Max，为什么他一出现你就表现的像个混蛋？”  
气氛陷入僵局。Max在原地愣了一会儿，“我——”  
Charles暴躁地怒吼：“因为他一直以来就是个混蛋！”Max的眉毛逐渐又拧在一起。他想要说些什么，却再一次被Charles打断。Charles突然释然地笑了笑，耸耸肩膀，像个受伤害之后被所有人要求原谅的孩子那样悲伤和绝望：“我替你高兴，Max，虽然我同时也憎恶着你。你还没有遭遇过能改变你的事情，对吗？你真幸运。”  
他撞开他的肩膀，从人群里冲了出去。

Charles不知道要去哪。  
基地就像一座孤岛，放眼望去四周都是茫茫的海域。从前他觉得基地就是家，机甲和伙伴就是自己的家人。他誓死捍卫家园，保护所爱，抵御那些怪兽的入侵。可现在他觉得自己被流放了，他甚至连逃也不知道该去向何处。  
最后他选择在一堆摞起的货物背后坐下。而神奇的是Gasly居然找到了他。  
“基地的每个角落都有监控能侦察到。”他耸了耸肩，表示这不是什么大不了的。Charles笑不出来。  
“……Max想向你道歉。”Gasly犹豫地开口，不知道在这种情况下提起Max是否合适。  
“即使他道歉，也不能掩盖他是混蛋的事实。”Charles板着脸回答道。他不是圣母，没那么容易原谅一个对他口出恶言的人。  
“对，他就是个幼稚的混蛋，他什么也不知道，当然现在他知道了，我把发生的事告诉他了。别急着反驳我，Charles，我知道你不想要别人的同情或者怜悯。但是别人应该了解真相，这会避免很多的矛盾和误解。Charles，他并不是一个坏人，他说你的那些话不是发自内心的。很多时候你们的争吵，我是说之前在学院里，你们发生的那些争吵，都让我有种感觉……感觉你们就是为了吸引对方的注意力。今天也是一样。Max的话真的很过分，但他也应该得到表达道歉的机会，不论你是否原谅他，对吗？”  
Charles仍然在生气，他只是倔强地回答：“不。”  
Gasly顿时语塞。他们抱着膝盖坐了很久，直到天空逐渐变成深紫色，太阳从远端的海平面处缓缓谢幕，海鸥追逐着飞过，在夜幕中留下黑色的剪影。  
“这里的海景很美。”Charles的声音轻到一阵风就能吹散。  
“看久了就厌烦了。但是每天看到这样的画面时仍旧感谢上帝，甚至感谢那些怪兽，没有在今天发动进攻，以致于还能让我看见这么美妙的景色。”  
“Charles，”Gasly扭头看向他，“你也会习惯这样的景色。放下以前的事，接受这里，就像你说的，你该有一个新的开始了。”  
“我正在努力。”Charles也看向他。他发现他比他们分别时要沧桑了许多，而距离那时也不过四年而已。他可以从他的眼睛里看出来疲惫和心碎。或许是不愿看到好友为自己难过，Charles鼓了一口气，拍拍他们挨在一起的膝盖，起身道：“走吧，是时候去填饱肚子，睡上一觉，然后开始新的生活了。”  
“真的吗？”  
Charles眺望远处，晚风沿着海浪的起伏延展出自己的形状。在世界的另一片海域，葬着过去他所爱的一切，而他痛恨这样。他不要自己也埋葬在深海之下。他要活下去，把那些怪兽一只一只清理干净，弥补他从前没能挽救家人的遗憾。  
“真的。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
他又一次从噩梦里惊醒。  
这是他来到基地的第三天。他住的寝室显然从前有人使用过，泛着金属光泽的墙壁上有刀痕，刻着他不认识的汉字。他一动不动地躺在那里，白炽灯冰冷地悬在头顶，刺得他不断流眼泪。  
泪水顺着他的脸颊滴落在枕头上，他不用费力就能闻到那股微微潮湿的味道。他在那炫目的灯光中逐渐意识涣散，恍惚中升入天堂。上帝在他头顶轻轻发出一声喟叹。他的十指用力缠绕在一起，一味祷告，却清醒地发现那抵挡不住浪潮一样汹涌而来的悲伤。  
最终他伏在床边，失声痛哭。

次日他出现在餐桌上的时候，几乎所有人都看见了他红肿的眼睛。Charles不在乎他们的眼光，若无其事地入座。早餐是合成的黑麦面包配上限量供应的咖啡。咖啡尝起来像是隔夜的涮锅水，面包干涩地像某种纺织物，但Charles照盘全收。坐在他对过的那个瘦弱的男孩看着他，一副不忍的表情。他犹豫了一会，走过来把一小罐果酱从裤兜里掏出来，放在他面前。  
Charles对他友好地笑了笑：“谢谢。”  
他转而坐到他的旁边：“几个月前利马陷落之后香港也进入了战时状态，基地里物资比较紧张。”男孩有些羞涩地凑到他耳边，“这是Max和我从黑市上搞来的。”  
Charles点点头，继续沉默地进食。  
男孩不一会就被叫走了。Gasly从他的罐子里分走一大勺果酱。Charles问他，“他和Max是搭档？”  
Gasly摇摇头，“你说Lando？他的搭档死在上一次怪兽入侵。在那之后他就没有办法和机甲通感了。他现在是运输机的驾驶员。”   
Charles又看了一眼Lando离开的背影，笑着对Gasly说：“或许你们基地还缺飞行员吗？”  
“不。”Gasly给了他一个想都别想的眼神。“他们已经给你选好了搭档。”  
“谁？”Charles微微皱眉。他不喜欢被安排，但有些时候服从是军人的本责。  
“元帅做的决定。”  
“我问我的搭档是谁？”  
Gasly有些为难地看向他，“说实在的，老兄，我真不想是我来告诉你这个消息。”  
“但你现在不得不说。”Charles有意眨了眨他绿色的眼睛，Gasly立马就投降了。“Max.就是你想的那个。”  
Charles漫不经心的微笑霎时僵在嘴角。他一到基地就和Max大吵一架，虽然Max已经向他道歉了，但他不认为这就能软化一切。他开始不自觉地啃咬指甲，这是他在焦虑时不良的小习惯。他告诉自己应该表现的成熟一点，别把混蛋的Max和作为一个极其强悍的驾驶者的Max混为一谈。但他做不到。他就是心存芥蒂。  
但是当他站在战时钟下，看见那台机甲的时候，他就知道他无法拒绝。巨大的机甲与他遥遥相对，仿佛一尊静默的神祗，在无声地召唤他。他清楚自己生而如此，对战斗和荣誉的渴望刻在他的骨头里。  
“赤道雄狮，四代机。双涡轮核动力驱动，Linux模块化处理器，CCLO神经元能量核心。格斗风格和你之前在利马基地驾驶的‘太阳先知’很像。”  
Charles暂时从对庞然大物的痴迷中抽出，扭头面对Max。金发的男孩朝他僵硬地笑了笑。“这是你对我的邀请吗？”  
Max不置可否地耸耸肩，“这是元帅的安排。”  
Charles摇摇头，“他小瞧我了。我不想给别人做副驾驶。”  
“不！”Max有些着急地打断他，“我们可以不要分出主次，我们只是一起驾驶它而已。”在Charles试探的目光之下，Max涨红了脸。“我不想多说什么。今晚他们就要给你和我做链接测试，你会在我的脑子里。”  
这句话听起来有点古怪，但是让Charles不由自主地微笑起来。

Max对他和Charles的链接信心十足，然而情况却出乎了他的意料之外。  
冰冷的机械女声在舱室里想起，Max闭上双眼，深吸一口气，沉入倍速闪现的记忆长河里。  
他看见了幼年的Charles，他在地中海晴朗的碧空下度过的那些夏天，他记忆里比利牛斯山山尖的积雪，如果不是脑脉冲带给神经强大的压迫让他做不出任何表情，他一定会为那些画面微笑。Charles的童年是五彩斑斓的，充满笑声和爱意，是令他无论何时都会艳羡的一段人生。然而下一瞬，幸福的泡泡被入侵的怪兽撕裂了。恶劣的气候让天空始终呈现铅灰色，就像男孩逐渐变得坚硬的心。他望着远去的家园，在拥挤的逃亡方舟上紧紧依偎着家人。到后来他发誓要进入猎人学院，Max不无惊喜地发现自己竟然在Charles的人生中占了这么多的分量，甚至他能感受到Charles回忆起自己时那股爱恨交织的情绪。这让他的心好像被鞭子轻轻抽了一下。  
链接完成。他们的身体往后一振，从脑脉冲触发的回忆里苏醒过来。  
“大脑右半球已校准，”马上就要完成了，胜利的微笑已经在他的唇边绽放，“大脑左半球已校准。”  
突然他注意到Charles像个失去动力的人偶一样顿在原地，双眼直愣愣地望向前方。工程师在通讯器里大喊：“他开始追兔子了！”  
Max把手伸向他，试图唤回他的意识。“Charles，不要被回忆缠住了。回到现实来，回到这里，别陷入回忆。Charles？Charles！”  
而Charles毫无反应。  
  
_疾风，暴雨，雷电。别指望怪兽会挑选一个天气好的日子发动进攻。战时钟停在警报响起的那一刻，距离上一次怪兽进攻只过去了短短几个星期。_  
 _当他们落在海里的那一刻，Charles听到Julio在通讯器里轻轻说了一句“我们来了”。这一下子就让Charles笑起来。Julio好像总是知道该如何减轻他胃部由于紧张而引起的烧灼感。他稳定住身形，缓缓地将自己调整成格斗的预备式。_  
 _“一只刀锋头，还有一只憎恶。”Charles警惕地观察着四周。_  
 _“两只。有点麻烦。”Jules轻轻吹了一声口哨。_  
 _憎恶明显注意到了他们，它潜入水底，无声无息地向他们靠近。Charles抬手弹出隐藏在左臂的等离子炮，对准仍在视野中的刀锋头。当刀锋头被炮焰击倒时，憎恶从水中窜出，直接扑向‘太阳先知’。_  
 _腕刃打开，挥向憎恶，但时机太晚，憎恶的前肢撕扯着‘太阳先知’的右臂，几乎将其扯落。右臂几乎报废，Charles带着恨意抬起左手轰向憎恶的颈部。在密集的炮火下憎恶的颈部几乎被击穿。庞大的怪兽在原地摇摆几下，轰然倒地。与憎恶的缠斗刚刚结束，刀锋头从后方靠近，‘太阳先知’想要转身，却被抢先刺穿了左臂。_  
 _武器系统全部失效。Jules不顾Charles的反对，强行将他塞进逃生舱里。_  
 _核反应堆爆炸时的巨响混合着怪兽划破天际的嘶吼震得他耳鸣。他蜷缩在逃生舱里，听不见自己在大声地哭泣。他紧紧闭着双眼也阻止不了泪水不断涌出。_  
 _恍惚中，他听见有人在呼唤他：_  
“Charles？Charles！这只是记忆，一切都过去了。醒过来！”  
  
“精神桥接演习失败。”  
Charles在恢复意识的那一刻仍旧在尖叫。Max抱住他瘫软的身体，不断安慰他：“没事了，没事了。”  
Charles嘴里小声地在念些什么，Max凑近去听，发现是一句旧约经文——  
“你必坚固，无所惧怕。你必忘记你的苦楚，就是想起也如流过去的水一样。你在世的日子，要比正午更明，虽有黑暗，仍像早晨。”


	3. Chapter 3

Max把Charles送回他的房间。

Charles在房间门口和他彬彬有礼地道谢。Max讨厌他这幅完美到无懈可击的模样，他宁可他对着他大吼大叫，这样至少他能够沿着他的愤怒触及到他内心想法的倪端。Max在最后一刻伸手抵住门。Charles顺从地卸下力道，站在那注视着他。这给Max一种错觉，好像他是他最珍爱的人一样。

“你还好吗？”

“啊，”Charles歪了歪脑袋，“听着Max，我能容许你像约会完送女孩回家一样送我到这里已经是大度了，别再多说什么肉麻话。”

“我只是很担心你。”Max抱怨道，一不留神就让他的关心溜出了嘴角。

“我不需要你的关心。”Charles轻佻地吹了声口哨，他随意地靠在门框上，眼里流露出漫不经心的光，“我需要尼古丁、威士忌，或者随便什么，让这个夜晚看起来不这么漫长。”

Max没有说话。Charles没有注意到他的低沉，继续假装自己是个混蛋：“或许你可以帮我搞来一些？”

“那些东西都是违禁品。”Max明显不高兴了。

“黑市不就是贩卖违禁品的地方吗？而你是那里的常客。”末尾伴随着一声嗤笑。

Max又一次沉默了。

Charles看到他阴郁的表情后开始反思自己是不是太恶劣了一些。他为自己可能伤到了Max的心而感到不安，即使他也不是没对Max说过混账话，但没有哪一次令他如此歉疚过。毕竟Max看起来是在真心实意地关心他。

“我不会给你香烟或者酒精，你不该碰那些东西。”Max的声音含糊而浑浊，像在夜风中飘来吟游诗人的歌声。“但是，如果——你可能并不需要——如果你想有个人在你身边，你可以来找我。”

Charles愣了一秒，为Max的柔情感到惊讶和无所适从。他刚刚扯出一个嘲讽的微笑就被眼前的年轻人拽进了怀里。Charles没想过会有这样一个湿热的怀抱在等待着他。Max轻轻吐出一口气，就好像完成一个夙愿般放松下来。他可以感受到他身上散发出的热量，衣服上洗衣剂的味道混合着汗液像雾一样蒸腾，笼罩在他的身体上。他侧脸的肌肤可以直接说出他的鼻息是轻缓还是粗重。Charles自以为枯败的心灵几乎被这蓬勃的生命的气息惊吓到。

Max很快就松开了手。但感觉太过浓烈，以至于在Charles的世界中，时间被拉得很长很长。他呆滞地看着Max和自己道晚安，看着他走向对面的房间，看着他打开门，阖上门。他们的时间线好像错了位。直到Max阖上门的那一声响动，Charles方才清醒过来。他的脑海中过去几分钟发生的事像台风天的海面一样翻滚涌动。他突然感到恐慌，那种没由来的灰色情绪一下子占据了他，驱使着他冲过去敲响Max的房门。他不敢有任何思考，就好像害怕在思考的时间内他会再次失去某些机会。他敲的非常急切，像狂风暴雨中寻觅到一处灯光的流浪者。

门很快开了。Max很疑惑，但他知道Charles肯定不是为了补上自己没有说的那一句晚安，所以他等待着Charles开口。可Charles呢？他一句话也说不出口。太多的想法同时掠过他的脑海，他由着他们像流水一样不带一丝痕迹的离去。最终只有一句话留了下来：“能再抱抱我吗？”

他花了一个晚上的时间沉溺于Max温暖的怀抱。他们先是在门口抱了许久，准确点说，是Charles紧紧地缩在Max的臂弯里。夜训归来的战士和飞行员们陆陆续续地出现在走廊里，Max有些不好意思，轻推Charles，示意他该结束了。而Charles只是把他抱的更紧。于是他只好把他带进他的房间里，两个六英尺的年轻人挤在一张行军床上。Charles却对此很满足，因为他可以和他无限的贴近。

他真的怀念这样的拥抱，真的怀念这种与人的亲密带来的温暖，这让他觉得他仍旧值得被爱。科学表明一个人一天至少需要四个拥抱，Charles在病态地补足他缺失的那部分。

Max的体温似乎高于常人，至少高于他自己的。利马陷落后去安克雷奇建设反怪兽墙的经历几乎把他的热度耗尽。他仍旧记得那种死一样的寂静，他站在高脚架上，风雪掩盖了一切声音，就好像整个世界对他关上了门。凛冽的风钻进他的四肢，在他的骨头上刻下寒冷二字。 他原来以为自己习惯了。但是一旦他有的选，他还是会毫不犹豫地追逐温暖。

第二天他醒过来，无意识地挣动。Max被他的动作打扰，睡眼惺忪地低头看他。Max的头发凌乱，脸上还有短短的青色胡茬，但这在Charles眼里非常可爱，可爱的有些过头。

“老天，我的手快酸死了。”

听到这里，Charles连忙坐了起来，解救了Max的手臂。Max慢腾腾地扶着墙也坐起来，“啧，腰和肩膀也酸。”

他们盘腿并肩坐在床上，Max垂着头，难受地拉伸上肢，显然还没从待机状态恢复过来。Charles微笑地看向他：“谢谢你让我留宿。”想了想又补充了一句，“很抱歉打扰到你了。”这是句客套话，他并不感到抱歉。

“没事。”Max咕哝道，像往嘴里挤了一大口奶油，“……你做噩梦了吗？”

“什么？”Max的通用语发音清晰，Charles只是不敢相信他为什么还这么问。

“我说，你做噩梦了吗？”Max停下动作，挺直腰杆，一本正经地看向他。

“没有。事实上，我做了个好梦。”Charles眯起眼笑了笑。他梦见他回到了十四岁的时候，他和父亲兄弟还有Jules去某个小镇度假，在湖里泛舟。风景实在是美极了，远处群山环绕，云雾弥漫，绿茵盎然，湖水像一块打磨光滑的镜子，倒映着碧蓝的天空。父亲和Jules共乘一艘小木舟，那木舟的船头像月亮一样弯起，刻着一些他分辨不出来的花纹。他在远处抱臂观望着他们，心里为那艘木舟的结实程度感到担忧。Jules向他挥手，而父亲对他微笑。他很肯定地对Max重复了一遍他的回答：“是的，是个好梦。”

“可是你一直在哭。”Max看着他，眼睛里满是认真的光，Charles找不出一丝破绽，他认为Max在开玩笑。

“不可能。”

Max叹了口气，“我有什么必要骗你呢？你哭的很安静，但是，”

但是什么呢？没了下文。两人不约而同的沉默。片刻后Charles拎起自己的外套和鞋，准备离开。

“为什么你不找Pierre呢？”Max赶在他离开前问出口。话音刚落他就想扇自己一巴掌。这句话就好像他想要推开他一样。

“我会考虑。”Charles的视线飘忽了一下，忽然又回到前一天冷漠的模样。Max赶快解释：“不，我是说我很乐意你来找我，只是我不知道你为什么选择我。”该死的，随便了。他为自己莽撞的发言感到脸红，这让他显得像个急于挑破暧昧关系的小男孩。

Charles笑了笑，一个甜蜜但是空洞的微笑。 “只是个意外。”

事实证明那并不是意外。

Max一整天都没理他。当他出现在餐厅的时候，Max冷着脸扔下餐盘直接走掉，留下莫名其妙的Lando和Gasly。在做战斗训练，他们被分到一组（显而易见应该是这样）时，Max也没和他说一句话。Gasly忧心忡忡地问他：“你们又吵架了？”

Charles不打算告诉他真相：“一直如此。”

等到了晚上，Charles还是敲开了Max的门。

Max对他的来访似乎早有预料。他警惕地把门打开一条缝，语气不善地问他：“什么事？”

“我需要烟草和威士忌，伏特加也可以。”

Max显得更不耐烦：“你有什么毛病？”

“我没有毛病，”Charles以严谨的态度声明了这一点，“据说你能搞到这些东西。”

“谁说的？”

“你的小朋友，Lando Norris.”

Max彻底没了耐心。他紧皱眉头，索性把门大敞开，一副要教训Charles一顿的模样：“听着，Charles，我和你说过了，我不会给你那些鬼东西……”

“那你有什么可以给我的呢？”Charles轻轻打断他，“还是一个拥抱，可以吗？”

Max苦笑。“你要的一个拥抱可不仅仅只是'一个'拥抱，你甚至还要霸占我的床。”

他原谅他了。或者说他并没有真正生过他的气。Charles无意识地微笑，Max对他的迁就给他一种父亲的感觉。这点熟稔足以令他痛苦地想起他没有再任性的资本。不论他如何寻找虚幻的替代，他已经不再被爱。

他看过了Max一生的记忆。他知道Max之所以对他忽好忽坏是因为年少时嫉妒和爱慕的阴魂在同时作祟。

但年少时的专注和迷恋往往不长久。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存档

Max和Lando的深夜“出逃”计划一向很顺利。他们拿上列有每个人所需物品的清单，从基地宿舍的通风管道里向西北方向爬行。几乎所有人都会选择对天花板上传来的异响睁一只眼闭一只眼，其它猎人们还会在长官突击检查时竭尽全力地为他们打掩护，以便能够在第二天早晨拿到想要的咖啡、黄油和战争纪元前发行的时尚杂志。Max和Lando需要做的仅仅是尽量低调地从基地里偷跑出去再回来。但这次他们遇上了些麻烦。

他们站在通风管道的入口下面和Charles大眼瞪小眼。Charles整整齐齐地穿着他的工装裤和军靴，怎么看都不像是偶然路过。毕竟现在已经是午夜两点钟，基地里一片死寂。

Charles冲他们露出他独有的那种微笑。Max想又来了，他知道Charles是什么样的人，他绝对不是与他的笑容一样无辜的孩子，但没有人会不在这样的笑容面前败下阵来，而Charles明确地知道这一点，他把这作为武器，让他人妥协投降的武器。

意料之中地，他们让他一起来了。Max声称这是因为哨兵换岗的时间到了，他们没空和Charles多做纠缠。他硬邦邦地口吻就像个不想认输的小孩。Charles情不自禁地微笑。

爬出通风管道的那一刻，世界好像一下子活了过来。就连他的每个毛孔都在尽力张开感受湿凉的空气，海浪声和风吹动红树林的声音在他的感官里像过身的静电一样清晰。Charles突然爱上了这样黏稠的黑夜。尽管在他的印象里，黑暗只能带来噩梦和撕心裂肺的恐惧。黑暗是他闭上眼后没能目睹的不幸，是坟墓里永久封闭的棺椁，是利马冰冷海水下的暗涌。但此刻他爱上黑暗，它带给他安宁和平静，让他短暂忘记了时间和处境，脑袋空空，完全迷失在他此刻用肌肤和呼吸认知到的世界。

突然有人拉住了他的手。从放空里被打断让他看起来有点不知所措。Max抓着他的手，潮热的掌心覆盖在他的手背上，Charles想他该剪指甲了。“发什么呆？快点走。”说完他拉着Charles和Lando开始狂奔。Charles可以清晰地听见他自己的喘息和狂乱的心跳，他想这会不会太大声了，油然而生一种罪恶感，为自己可能打碎了这温和的良夜而感到抱歉。但实际上他们离开的很安静，长官偶然投往窗外的一瞥，只看到基地围墙下三个快速蹿过的身影。

他们穿过居民区来到地下集市，Charles发现这里完全是另一个世界。他有些惊讶地看见人们对于生活的热情是如此强烈，在熙熙攘攘的人流里，他看不到一个人的脸上有沮丧的情绪。此时此刻，这片区域好像竖起了一个防护罩，将战争、怪兽和末日的氛围阻隔在外，成为孤立于世的乌托邦。母亲激动地在为一块人造肉和小贩还价，小孩挣脱了她的手，在人群里快乐地跑来跑去；路边的小摊上人们围坐在一块，举起手中的酒杯，嘴里大声嚷嚷着什么，势要醉倒的模样；卖纸制品的小贩站在角落的红灯下，抽着一支潦草卷起的香烟。Max把包交给Lando，艰难地挤开人群，向书刊小贩走去。

Charles的视线则被一个卖花的老妪吸引。他想不通她为什么在这里。她靠卖花维生吗？但看看周围，有人会买她的花吗？午夜的玫瑰和百合花耷拉着脑袋，有气无力的，就好像在昭示这些热闹和狂欢背后的实质——它终归是枯败的，无法逃避凋零的命运。

Charles走到她面前，老妇人对他微笑，嘴里很小声地说着他听不懂的语言。他回头看看紧跟在自己身后以防他们走散的Lando，目光的恳求不言而喻。Lando咕哝着说：“那些花活不久的。”但还是从Max刚刚交给他的巨大背包里掏出一罐东西，交给老人。Charles的视线一下就被那罐包裹着某些东西的蓝色液体给吸引了。他接过老妪递来的花，略显急切地追问：“那是什么？”

“怪兽的器官。”

Charles感到窒息。“你们怎么敢？”

“有什么大不了的，”Lando无所谓地耸耸肩，“你以为这样的交易少吗？就连长官也是这样交易来补给和军火的。”

“好吧，”Charles只是好奇，“他们拿那些东西做什么？”

“在我看来，这些东西就是垃圾，比醉汉的呕吐物还恶心。但总有人会找到用处，总有人会需要它，总有商人能借着它发战争财。我不关心。”Lando低头摆弄着包里的容器，突然轻轻笑起来，“噢。这是Carlos和我杀死的那一只，山岚，三级怪兽。”

Carlos.虽然基地的人尽量不去提起逝者，他还是听闻了这个名字。Carlos是Lando的搭档，死在一年前的战役当中。

“就是它。”Lando抬起头对上他的眼睛，他不知道是错觉还是灯光的效果，Lando的眼睛有些发红。“它给我们制造了不少麻烦。”Lando闭上眼，深吸一口气，好像在抓取一段被他深埋在心海深处的回忆。“在缠斗中它从侧面破坏了舱壁，我被它伸进来的触手卷了出去。”

“我落在水里，痛得简直没有办法呼吸。但是我还醒着，我看见Carlos割断了它的喉咙，然后我就昏了过去。”

“再次醒来时我已经在医疗翼里了。我和Carlos抱怨，他一定让我在水里躺的太久，所以我才会那么冷。他说那只是因为我失血过多，所以才觉得冷。我有点忘了，可能我当时没有那么冷，我就是吓他的。我在被子底下抖啊抖，然后Carlos把他的外套脱下来盖在我身上，我还是抖。”

“然后他就抱住我。我真的很高兴，我……我那个时候就爱他了，但我不愿意向他承认。我不停地抱怨，直到他吻了我。”

Charles听到这里，为同伴的浪漫故事悄悄红了耳朵。而Lando只是悲伤地微笑：“我没有办法不爱他。猎人搭档就是很容易爱上彼此。我们分享人生，了解对方的过往，知道对方如何思考，感知着对方的情绪。在这种情况下，我们很难不相爱。”

Charles为他感到难过。他也有痛失所爱的经历，尽管那份爱与Lando和他的搭档之间产生的爱不尽相同。

“但我没有承认过。”Lando突然用手臂捂住自己的眼睛，“我没有承认过。我爱他，我确实爱他。我抱着他坐在海滩上，眼前只有机甲和怪兽的尸体。我对他说没事的，你会安然无恙的，救援马上就来。然后他问我，你会想念我吗，我不想回答，我说我每天都会见到你，直到你的脸让我厌烦。然后他说，说吧，说你会想念我。”

“我应该说的。我应该说的。我没有一刻不在想念他。真的，我没有一刻不在想念他。”

巨大的悲伤将他们钉在原地，让Charles几乎承受不住。他想离开，离这一段伤心的过往远远的，就好像他正尝试着从自己的痛苦里出逃。但他只是沉默地站在那里，感受着Lando身上四溢的悔恨和哀伤。他人的悲剧像是甩在他脸上的一巴掌，告诉他，他并不是唯一的受害者。噩运公平地光顾每一个人，在战争里他们是永远的输家。是死亡让他们背负上了这一切吗？不是。死亡对于逝者来说才是最残忍的，它掠夺一切可能性，掠夺逝者的未来，把他们的音容笑貌定格在某时某刻，比美杜莎之眼还要狠毒。是爱。爱让他们背负上了伤痛，爱在他们的心脏上方悬起一把剑。爱给了他们勇气和信念，同时也索取报偿。爱要他们坐立难安，时刻提防着失去的到来。但没人会想到这一点。因为爱如此快乐，如此让人沉迷其中，不顾其他。

Lando很快冷静下来。他看了远处还在和书贩争执的Max一眼。然后对Charles说，“我不知道你是怎么看待我的故事。但我知道，Max爱过你。可能到现在还是如此，他自己没能看清这一点，我也不能够妄下断言。”

“但有些事最好在发生之前就解决掉。要么拒绝他，要么别让他失去你。”

Charles扭头看向Max，久久不能移开视线。爱？Max和他？他从来没有一丁点关于这件事情的想法。在这个时代，生与死快如闪电，相爱的时间也被压缩，压缩，再压缩。撇开那些小心翼翼的试探，暧昧，漫长而自觉无望的爱慕，别扭的误解和意外的插曲，这点时间也不足够让两个赤诚的心灵靠近。Charles轻轻叹了一口气。在末日里他们要如何相爱？

Max终于结束了没完没了的讨价还价，拿着一沓杂志向他们走了过来。Charles对他手中杂志封面的艳俗审美皱起眉头。Max举起双手以示清白。“这些都是Alex和Gasly要的。”

Charles笃定他在骗人，Pierre不会看这类杂志的。突然在喧闹之外隐隐传来一阵尖锐的旋律。Max和Lando在周围突然开始乱窜的人群之中脸色凝重。Charles不明白怎么了，他正想开口询问，Max和Lando已经扔掉手上的所有东西冲了出去。

他一下子明白过来。香港遭到进攻了。

**Author's Note:**

> 利马：指秘鲁利马基地。


End file.
